Buttercup's Baby, Chapter 2
by lexieconextreme
Summary: The second chapter to Buttercup's Baby (the sequel to the book) because "S. Morgenstern" is a jerk and hasn't written another one.


**A/N: Anybody who's read the book knows that there was a sequel, but only one chapter. Because "S. Morgenstern" was a jerk and didn't write the second chapter. So, for an English assignment (I have a lot of those, I know) I decided to write a second chapter. Not that this is much better but meh.**

* * *

 **Buttercup's Baby, chapter 2**

* * *

Fezzik gripped Waverly tightly to him, his eyes squeezed shut as he waited for the impact of his great body upon the ground. The giant hoped Waverly would take none of the damage, but it was a faint hope when one fell from this height.

The wind sifted through his hair like sand through fingers, and then, suddenly, it didn't. Fezzik wondered if this was what death was supposed to feel like, but he didn't think so. Water getting up his nose was worse than this.

Wanting to open his eyes, afraid of what he might find, Fezzik struggled with himself for a few moments. For one of the only times in the giant's life, Fezzik's curiosity won out over his fear, if only for little Waverly's sake.

So, with one final struggle within his own mind, Fezzik forced his eyes open in order to look about himself. He discovered the reason his trip downward had so suddenly stopped. The neck of his tightly woven cotton shirt had caught upon a branch halfway down the mountain, and this was what Fezzik now hung from, with little Waverly's arms wrapped around his neck.

Fezzik stared down at the ground, trying desperately not to be aware of the breeze swinging his large frame side to side. It was this moment when his fear of heights seemed to take over his mind, and he forgot all about the danger the tiny human in his arms was in. For just one moment, Fezzik gave into his fear.

In his mind he screamed, but only because he could not force the sound up his throat and out his mouth. It was too difficult.

Then Waverly gave a cry of her own. The little girl stared down at the ground a half a mile away, fear having taken over her own little mind. It was this cry that brought Fezzik back to his senses, and he realized that if he did not calm himself, neither he nor Buttercup's daughter would make it off this mountain alive.

The giant blinked, forcing himself back to the moment at hand.

Waverly.

Waverly was all that mattered.

Very carefully, Fezzik turned his body slowly toward the cliff from which is little tree hung. He looked at the ledge, then below, wondering if he could possibly get down that way.

"Shade."

His nickname. Fezzik looked down at the girl in his arms. She clung to his neck tightly, eyes wide with fear, though she still looked at him trustingly.

"Are we safe?"

Slowly, Fezzik nodded. "Yes, we are safe, Keed."

He put on her favorite silly face, though he could barely stand to make it. He was too anxious. But he did anyway because it would make Waverly happy.

She giggled despite her fear and smiled lovingly up at him.

Fezzik went back to the task at hand. He looked hard at the cliff side, searching for footholds he could use to climb down. It would be harder to climb down than it was to climb up, that was for sure.

Suddenly, there was a faint _skittering_ and a _clattering_ above him, and Fezzik looked up. His eyes widened, and fear filled his heart once again. There, far above him and quickly climbing his way down, was the madman who had taken Waverly in the first place. Anger was the second emotion that came. The wizard came _now_ after the threat Fezzik had delivered? The nerve. Even though he had Waverly, Fezzik could still have easily and willingly taken down the madman.

But he would rather it didn't come to that. With new determination, Fezzik gently removed Waverly from his neck and set her on the ledge the tree stuck out from. She reached out to him fearfully, but she stayed put. Good.

Then Fezzik maneuvered his bulky body in a way he never had before, and soon had both feet resting on a smaller ledge that stuck out from the cliffside. He reached out a strong arm and took up Waverly again, this time attaching her to his back. She clung to him tightly, and Fezzik was glad. She wouldn't fall like this.

So Fezzik started his painstaking way down the mountainside, though he did move quickly. The giant was very aware of the danger that awaited he and his beloved Keed if the wizard reached them before they reached the bottom of the mountain.

So it was that the wizard and the giant each raced down the mountain as quickly as they dared, though it must be said that the giant had a great deal more care than did the wizard because he had a more precious cargo.

Perhaps Fezzik hit the bottom first and ran away with Waverly, or perhaps the madman who had taken Waverly caught up with them first, and did whatever it was he had been planning to do with Waverly since the beginning and got rid of her giant protector.

Or, perhaps, both giant and wizard fell to their deaths before they reached the bottom and only little Waverly escaped.

We won't know until the second chapter is released on the Fiftieth Anniversary, so goodnight everyone!


End file.
